1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hardware and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for securing equipment to ceiling members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are available to facilitate mounting of water pipes, electrical conduits, unit heaters and the other equipment to ceilings, ceiling members and walls. For example, when installing automatic sprinkler systems, the water pipes that feed the sprinkler heads must be secured to the ceiling. The pipes are typically secured to the ceiling with a hanger. The hanger must be configured to withstand the weight of the pipes when the pipes are filled with water. Prior devices typically required flange plates secured to the ceiling members with screws or bolts to provide a sufficiently strong mount. The flange plates include an internally threaded socket to mount the hanger. The hangers are typically configured for a particular application and include threads on at least one of its ends to be received by the flange plate. To secure the flange plate, a template was typically required to mark the locations for holes in the ceiling members. Holes were then drilled so that the mounting screws could be inserted through the flange plate and screwed into the holes to secure the flange plate to the ceiling member or other surface. Once the flange plate is installed, the threaded portion of the hanger is threaded into the flange plate""s threaded socket. Once the hangers are secured, the pipes may be inserted into the hangers. The sprinkler heads are then mounted on the pipes and the sprinkler system installation is complete.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the mounting of the prior devices is not only labor-intensive, but the hardware employed tends to be clumsy and bulky. Thus, a need exists for a more simple apparatus for suspending pipe hangers and other structures or supports from a ceiling.
Further, prior devices have typically rigidly mounted the sprinkler systems to the ceiling members. In areas subject to earthquakes, in buildings located adjacent to railroad tracks, or in other areas subject to movement, the rigidly mounted hangers or mounts may become fatigued from the motion of the building. The fatigued hanger or mount is more prone to failure. In the case of sprinkler systems, failure of the mount can result in a discharge of water and significant water damage to the building and any items located within the building. Thus, a need exists for a mounting apparatus that allows for a degree of movement to reduce fatigue. Further, in areas subject to excess vibration, such as a location adjacent air conditioners or other vibrating machinery, the vibration of machinery tends to work screws or bolts loose. Eventually, the screw or bolts can become dislodged from the ceiling resulting in the collapse of the sprinkler system or other system or device secured by the hanger resulting in damage to the building and/or its contents. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for suspending items from a ceiling or other surface that may dampen the vibration and reduce the likelihood of the apparatus working itself loose over time.
An additional problem with mounting devices to angled ceilings is that the mounting devices are typically screwed in perpendicular to the plane of the roof. For example, in Z-purlin buildings, the roof and ceiling typically have a shallow pitch from between 2-12 to 4-12. Once secured, the mount""s longitudinal axis is typically not perpendicular to the floor. Thus, a hanger which is typically a solid rod does not hang plumb when secured to the mount. If left at an angle, both the hanger and the Z-purlin are subject to an undesirable torque. Therefore, the hanger must be bent or a specialized hanger manufactured so that when installed the hanger is plumb regardless of the angle of the structure to which the mounting device is attached. The bending of metal hanger can fatigue the metal and reduce its strength and alternatively, the specialized manufacture of specialty hangers is expensive. Thus, a need exists for a mount that can secure hangers or similar devices to ceilings without necessitating modification of the device or specialized manufacture for the particular pitch of the ceiling.
The present invention meets the above needs and provides additional improvements and advantages that will be recognized by those skilled in the art upon review of the specification and figures.
The present invention is an article of manufacture comprising an anchor member in the form of a screw having a head secured to a proximal of a shaft and a cap member that has a first cavity and a second cavity, the two being concentric with one another. The first cavity of the cap member includes a first region and a second region. The first region is shaped to securably receive the head of the anchor member such that when the cap is rotated, the anchor member also rotates therewith. The second region is sized to movably receive the head of the anchor member therein. The cap member further includes an inwardly turned lip to retain the head within the first cavity while allowing limited swiveling of the anchor member relative to the cap member.